My Edward
by Aqua279
Summary: There will be more than one chapter! I hope everyone likes it! It's a random idea i had about bella and the volturi...without Edward. Guess who my fav character is after reading it! JASPER In the third chapter there are exactly 1,999 words. WOOT! COOL!
1. Chapter 1

My Edward

Prologue.

How I wish I could hear my lullaby with cool arms wrapping around me…how I wish you could be here with me, Edward. How I wish you could hold me once more, kiss my cheek and laugh at my clumsiness. But no, I will never hear your voice again- I will never feel your skin or see your smile again. Gone. Everything is gone and empty for me now.

Chapter One

(I'm telling this story in the past tense) I was walking around, with Alice, when I sensed it. Yes, I sound crazy. I sensed the depression, the animosity, and the fear around me. Jasper was suddenly walking beside us. I looked at him and he knew that I knew. Something was wrong. Edward wasn't here from reading his mind. He wasn't dragging me away from whatever was shooting those feelings. Alice and I were shopping for some new clothes for after the wedding. I'm still human. We know the date is in two weeks. We know the Volturi are getting restless. They don't trust me still. And I don't trust them. I was hyperventilating by the time Jasper had dragged us to the car, using his affinity for emotions to calm Alice and I. It wasn't working on me. I'd already proven that I could resist his power. I gulped and some how managed to gasp "Edward," when I felt something like a knife working its way into my heart.

"He's fine, Bella." Jasper muttered, his deep voice quiet and calming. I nodded, though not completely trusting him. Alice was tensed up as if ready for battle. The tainted air was getting harder to breath. Fear was becoming thicker as I tried to calm myself. Jasper looked antsy, which is uncommon for him. He was also shooting glares at the pedestrians on the street corners. They were scared, but they didn't know what about. And he had to deal with all of their emotions. We sped up as more people gathered around.

"Damn!!" Jasper gasped, jerking the car to the right harshly. I banged my head on the window, but managed to watch as a little boy stared into our eyes one by one. We'd stopped by then. The boy was watching us with unnaturally blue eyes, grinning maliciously. People gathered around the car, no more fear filling them, but now just animosity and need. "Get down." Jasper said as a particularly large man pulled his fist back. He punched through the glass around my head. I shrunk back and curled into myself. Alice was in the back seat by me now, blocking me from the falling glass.

"Give us Isabella." He said- a little boys voice seemed to be entwined with his, lacing it with malice and childishness.

"Who ARE you?" Alice asked, looking at the blue eyed boy.

"No one." The man said, reaching towards us. Jasper growled and swung his hand lightly. The mans arm snapped and he recoiled, hissing.

"You can hurt the humans, but I still remain unharmed." The boy said through a woman now, making her grin cynically. I saw Jane. She was standing behind the boy, hand on his right shoulder. Alec stood on his left, hand on his other shoulder. They were grinning.

"Don't you like our new brother- Ace. We thought his name quite clichéd, but he likes it. And we all want Ace to be happy." Jane said with a sinister smile. Alice growled in a strangely menacing way.

"Edward doesn't know we're in trouble. He's talking to Carlisle and Felix. They're having an argument about something. The possibility of mind control? Edward!" Alice gasped, looking into another time. I grabbed her shoulder.

"What happened to Edward?" I demanded.

"Nothing. He's just made all the more hard for us. Let's go." Alice grinned, pushing Jasper out of the drivers seat.

"Alice, the humans." Jasper said quietly. "If their blood spills…" he glanced back at me.

"You'll do fine, I can see that. You really don't trust your self, do you?" She scolded. As Jasper was about to answer, Alice stomped on the gas, taking off quickly. Ace and Alec growled, but Jane smiled, looking Alice hard.

"Alice!" I gasped, making all three vampires look at me. Nothing, still. I almost smiled. Jasper had a strange emotion on his face- gratitude?

"Bella, be quiet. Three non-vegetarian vampires are all wanting your blood. So let's play it safe, okay?" Alice scolded, seeming oblivious to what had just occurred. Lies- she must've saw it all, because her voice almost sounded relieved. As we sped through town, people started to emerge from their homes and stores, heading towards the street. They seemed to be ahead of us, because when we got goth knows where, a crowd of people were in the way. Alice grimaced and continued driving. A sickening POP! followed us. I cringed and gagged a little, blood having splattered onto the window I was by. Jasper was sending extremely calm- and kind of drowsy -emotions into the car. He was holding his breath, face tight and pained. Alice was holding her breath calmly, too. I was holding my breath whilst turning purple.

"Alice, I think I'm gonna-" The door was opened and I found myself leaning out, throwing up. Eww…I watched the sky for a moment, shocked by how dark it was. The sky seemed to be covered in dark clouds from night time. They were pure black. Alice turned sharply and almost took out a few mail boxes. Everywhere she turned, there were more people.

"Jasper, can you check behind us? I think we may have lost them. I can't tell." She sounded frustrated. Jasper jumped out without saying anything. He disappeared the moment he closed the car door. "He was ready to break." She muttered. I slid my hand down the seat carefully, trying to sit back up. I groaned and pulled my legs quickly to my chest. Before I'd gasped, Alice yelled, _**"NO!"**_ A hand grabbed me on the upper arm and yanked me through the broken window, shredding my skin. Felix was holding me off the ground by my arm. Jane and Alec were fighting with Alice, keeping her far away from me. My eyes swiveled around nervously. Ace was watching from the ground, smiling happily. Then I saw Jasper, eyes wide and strained. His pupils took up most of his eyes. I smiled slightly and I knew he could feel me giving up; I knew nothing could stop this. Jasper shook his head frantically.

"You are not hurting my brother and sister-in-law." He growled, lunging at Felix. He squeezed my arm hard, breaking it. I screamed as I fell.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled, sounding relieved. Emmett growled like a bear, throwing Alec hard. He hesitated with Jane, which was a mistake. He was on the ground in a second and screamed in pain. Rosalie appeared out of nowhere, throwing the small Jane with ease.

"Chivalry is overrated." She growled, standing her love up. Alice was gone, helping Jasper. I just stood, stunned. My arm was numb.

"It's fun, isn't it?" A little boys voice said. I looked down sharply. Ace was staring at me from the ground.

"No! They're my family and yours is hurting them!" I said through my tears. Ace giggled and circled me quickly, ending on the opposite side. "Oh, you know you love it! No one can just not love all of this." He spread his arms. Then he was on my back, laughing quietly. "I have a secret." He whispered, then he was in front of me suddenly. "Do you want to hear it?""No, just leave us alone." I snapped. He frowned, then grinned. I was appalled at how childish he looked. Was he changed at the age of six?

"Yup. I was. And I can tell you something!" He was on my back again. "My name is really Chaos. Isn't that just cool? Bella, you're going to die. But remember- l lasts for ever and ever. Nothing can stop it and something will always save it." He said the last part seriously. L lasts forever? What does that mean?? _L? I looked around, but he was gone. "Where's Edward?!" I yelled at one of the vampires. _

"_Not here! We can't find him!" Emmett said loudly, squeezing the heck out of Alec. The sinister boy looked frustrated and he finally bit down on Emmett's bulging bicep. He yelped and dropped the boy. Then he chased him in a very annoyed way. Rosalie was staying behind Jane as best she could, but the shorter vamp seemed to be faster too. No, they're all going to be killed. _

"_Run! Guys, you can still-"_

"_Shut up, Bella! We aren't leaving you!" Rosalie snarled, catching Jane from behind and holding her tightly. My leg was bleeding through my jeans where I'd got caught on a piece of glass. I'm recounting this story for Edward and Edward alone. For he deserves to know why I can never see him again. Why this is all a terrible hell for me. Because, my sweetest Edward, it was not you who died. It was me. You were safe and sound, being held captive. Jasper received a large gash across his arm and jumped in front of me, but it didn't stop Jane from getting away from Rosalie. I felt nothing but my broken arm and bleeding leg. _

"_Rest in peace." Chaos said before walking away. I watched from above. I'm so sorry Edward. _


	2. Third Person

My Edward

Chapter two;

Third person.

Edward yelled, an invisible knife twisting through his cold, dead heart. _Bella_, he thought in panic, breaking the chains that were holding him. They'd said that if he didn't break out, if he was good, they'd keep Bella alive- and they were thinking it too. So he kept still. Now the pain of loss that covered him told him that they lied- that Bella was dead. Or dying. Either way, they were hurting HIS Bella, and they would pay. He tore through the wall of where ever he was and ran towards where ever his Bella was. Jaspers thoughts were always the clearest- he sensed pain.

'_Edward! Hurry! I'm trying but there's blood…everywhere! Bella needs our-No!'_ Jaspers thoughts made him rush faster, feet a blur even to him. He wasn't even focusing on where he was- just where he was going.

'_Edward, Rosalie tried very hard…'_ Emmett thought, anguish in his voice. No! Edward told himself that it was a lie. She's not dead. She's in pain-but alive.

'_I'm sorry, Edward. They weren't going to kill her. Ace said that they shouldn't. I tried so hard…' _Alice thought sadly, sobs echoing in her thoughts. He could see through her mind. Jasper was kneeling on the ground, face tight and arm healing itself. Blood was seeping into her vision before she focused very hard on Jasper.

'_Edward, I'm sorry. I swear that I tried very hard to help. I promise that I did everything I could to keep her safe. We all did. It just wasn't enough…'_ Rosalie thought. Shivers ran down Edwards spine- She is not dead!! 'She can't be dead!!' He thought, running ever faster.

Edward was in Seattle before ten minutes had passed- he'd been in New York some where by the smell of it. Blood was everywhere and people- bodies were littered everywhere. 'What is this?' He thought, before unimaginable pain erupted in his head, making him whimper before falling to his knees, holding his head.

'_**I'm so sorry, Edward.'**_ Bella's soft voice said in his head, before the pain and her presence faded away. Sobs caused Edward to fall to his hands and knees, shaking with pure fury and sadness. Nothing had hurt this much- thinking she was dead wasn't even this bad. Knowing she was dead hurt so much worse. Because, that's why he got to read her mind one last time- it must've been her final wish. For him to hear one last word from her. Now Edward was convinced they had souls- for his started fading away at that moment. He felt dead- literally. Thoughts were blocked from his mind. He could think of nothing. The only thing on his mind was red revenge. He was with Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Alice within seconds. They all tensed up, waiting for him to blow up. Jaspers head cocked to the side in confusion. He couldn't sense any emotion except fury- restrained fury. Alice cocked her head to the side- she saw nothing but murder in his future. Rosalie stepped towards him with her blonde head bowed.

"Edward, I'm sorry-

"I heard you the first time." He said with an emotionless tone. Then he saw them. Heard them laughing. Jane, Alec, and this Ace character.

"Oh Edward, you haven't met our new brother. This is Ace. I guess you know now, don't you? He can control minds. It wasn't that hard to get all of the people here to do what he wanted. And all we wanted was Bella. In your siblings defense, they all fought extraordinarily hard for her. We actually expected the blonde ones to leave."

"I would never." Jasper growled, standing up with a vicious snarl on his face.

"Me neither." Rosalie snarled with her teeth barred. Emmett sighed and stood, fists clenched. He was looking at Alec and Jane longingly. Edward noticed that Jane had recognizable blood smeared across her hands.

"I'm surprised Edward. I thought you'd be over here terrorizing this small city- what with the way you threw things around when we didn't give you your way at our home. But you seem rather calm." Jane smiled. "I didn't drain her completely- just made sure she was dead. I figured you'd want a taste." At this Edward growled a little, but kept himself under control-his fists didn't even clench. Jane looked rather frustrated. Edward had complete control over his mind which meant, he cut through illusions and false pretenses subconsciously. Thus meaning Jane's power didn't work. It made you THINK that you were in pain. **(By the way, I thought about this. With enough mind control, you can be unaffected by Jane's power! If it's like I think it is…) **Jasper and Alice seemed confused, but the other two looked guilty.

"It's not your fault, Rose." Edward said passively. He'd seen what happened in Alice's head. It was clearest to her. "She's too fast."

'_You bet. And I would have loved to rip your blonde bimbo for a sister to shreds- I could have too, because your gorilla for a brother was too afraid to hit a girl.'_ Jane smiled maliciously, eyes bright, bright red. It was sickening. Bella's scent wasn't even bothering him. 'Oh, how ironic. I don't even notice it in the least, now that she's dead and ready to be drained.' Edward thought bitterly, before his mind cleared. Ace sighed.

"Okay, enough of this mind bantering. Jane, I'm bored. And you know what I do when I'm bored. So get." He grinned, baring all pointed teeth. Jane and Alec flinched and left. Edward didn't even flinch to chase them. Revenge pulsed through him, but so did ancient patience that held him in place. Jasper, though, did try to go after them.

"No!" Edward barked, catching him behind the neck. He looked at him in shock.

"You're going to let them go?" He hissed in outrage. It was obvious that all of them thought of Bella as family already. Alice was on the ground, with her knees pulled up to her chest, rocking back and forth slowly. Edward released Jasper, who immediately went to Alice's side. Rosalie was staring in shock. Emmett had his arm around her shoulders.

"It's not them we want. For now; at the present moment, we want this one." Edward growled in a low voice.

"Why, thank you! I feel honored. How ever, I cannot take credit for killing her. I can take credit for leading them here. Actually, I take credit for all of the glorious deaths all around us. And I want you to know that some things never stay permanent, like humans permanent markers. They always wash away." Why are you so attuned to humans? Edward asked in an emotionless thought. "That's for me to know. Just remember. Some things can never be permanent, Edward Cullen. Tell your father I said hello. He should know me." He smiled sweetly and turned away.

"Who's side are you on?! You just helped them kill one of ours, but you are speaking like you are on our side. Either you're very stupid, or you are a traitor to your own side. Which is it, child?" Rosalie demanded angrily. Ace smiled wider.

"Well, that would just ruin the plot, now wouldn't it?"


	3. Jasper And Alice Sorta

Third Person still

Edward paused in his stream of self aimed profanities, to look at his adoptive parents. They were looking desperately sad, trying to sooth him with thoughts. "I don't want to hear it, thank you." Edward said blankly, standing up straighter. "I would, however, like to hear if either of yous know who Ace is, from the Volturi?" His voice stayed a monotone, keeping his true emotions so deep that even Jasper couldn't taste them in the air. Because he was denying them.

"I do. I was told about him a few decades ago. They'd been hiding him, even from Jane and Alec. They told me that he was completely dangerous, even more dangerous than Alec. But that he has strange qualities. He's playful when he kills. They also have no clue where he came from, like Alice didn't. He claims not to know, but Aro knows he's lying, just can't figure it out. He's too strong." Carlisle said in a rush. Esme sighed and looked away, her eyes sad and just a little regretful.

"Really?" Edward asked slowly, but still passively.

'Yes, he can control minds. And some other things. Listen, Edward, if you're going to-" He was cut off as Edward walked out. Jasper followed, along with all of the Cullen and Hale children. Carlisle paused.

"Carlisle, we should go. I know an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, but I'm thinking Bella was worth it." Esme said quietly, taking off after her adoptive children. The older vampire hesitated, then took off. They ran together, all except Edward, who was already miles ahead of them. None of them particularly wanted to catch up with him, to see the dead look in his eyes, or to see the horribly blank look on his face. Alice was falling behind, which was odd. Jasper fell back to speak with her.

"I should have seen it." She blurted immediately.

"You were fighting to protect her. You couldn't have. All you would've seen was us fighting to save her." Jasper murmured quietly. His feelings of sadness, plus everyone else's was making him more than suicidal-ly depressed. But, also, the feelings of love coming from Alice kept him calm and sane. Esme was sickeningly close to breaking down, and Carlisle wasn't any better. He was just doing a good job at keeping himself together for his love and his son. Jasper took his adoptive fathers example, took an unneeded deep breath and squared his shoulders, looking down at Alice.

"I know, but shouldn't that be the one thing I should have seen? Something that big-" She stopped talking and stopped moving; Jasper automatically stopped with her. She was having a vision. "But…but…but…" she murmured, looking at something far away, and apparently something highly confusing. "I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone." She murmured, sinking to her thin knees. Her eyes were still wide, scared, and unseeing of the present.

"Alice! Alice, tell me." Jasper begged, kneeling in front of her. She kept mouthing 'impossible' over and over again, trying to jerk away from something. He put his hands on her shoulders. She flinched back and turned around, eyes still confused, but in the present. Then she ran. South. Away from him. "Ah, hell no." He growled, racing after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX EMMETT AND ROSALIE UP FRONT WHILE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosalie heard Alice and Jasper stop, but she didn't care. If they didn't want revenge, then that Ace kid must have messed with their heads. Finally, when Bella was beginning to get along with her, she dies. And Edward, finally he's getting the marriage he's always secretly wanted and now, it has been taken away from him by some little brats?! Not acceptable. Unacceptable. Whatever. Rosalie's vocabulary was never that great.

"Rose?" Emmett's deep voice asked quietly from her left. She jerked her head towards him and away, allowing him to know that she'd heard him. "What's wrong…other than the obvious." "Look at your brother the next time you see him up close. A look that blank is not natural at all." She hissed quietly, trying -unsuccessfully- to use anger to kill her sadness.

"I know, but what can we do, with Bella dead?" As he said the word, three heads turned sharply towards him to glare. He didn't flinch or make any faces. He kept looking at Rosalie intensely. After about two minutes of staring, she finally let out one sob, and her shoulders shook.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I presume he's going to be like this for the rest of eternity." She sighed, shivering as she ran.

"Probably. Unless he- he meets with the Volturi." Emmett said very quietly, so quietly that Rosalie almost didn't catch it. "But he also might just leave us. To get away from the memories. I know I'd want to run away if it were you to die." He gave her a tight lipped smile and Rosalie smiled back a little, but couldn't really focus. This was all going down the drain too fast. Things were changing in ways that could not and would not leave anyone standing on their own two feet. Would they have to kill more than one innocent today? Or is the whole thing just a bad flash of misfortune that could have befallen anyone, but chose the stubborn Cullen's?

Because, no matter what, everyone and anyone could say that they tried their hardest. To be good, to do the right thing, to love, to hope, to do whatever the hell humans did to get into heaven. They'd have to learn to rely on each other, but they did that enough, right? Not right, if this war was going to play out the way it was supposed to. Because, this would be a war.

"I don't know what to tell you, Emmett, I really don't. There is going to be a big war, isn't there? I can sense the danger in the air, too." Rosalie took a deep breath and chanced a look into her beloveds eyes. They held sadness and disappointment, though not aimed at her like she -surprisingly- would have preferred.

It was aimed internally, as if he thought he could have done better to protect fragile Bella. "Emmett, you tried your hardest. I don't want you to blame yourself for her death. I may only be his sister, but I'm sure that Edward would not blame you for it, either. If anything, blame me! It is sort of my fault."

"Rose, it's not your fault. How could you think such a thing?" Emmett begged, looking at her with an even more hurt expression.

"Because, I told Edward to demand two more weeks from Bella- so that she still had time to decide to change her mind. So that if she wanted, she could remain human. If not for my pigheadedness, she would be dead right now- and more alive than she ever was." Rosalie let out a short sob that she turned into a cough.

"Well, if you really feel that way, then I must say that I think you are as stupid as some people say you are." Emmett snapped in the rudest tone he'd ever used. Rosalie flinched.

"What's that supposed to mean? I was trying to tell you why they changed the date of the wedding. I…"

"No, I mean that you think it's your fault they killed her. It's not. It's Aro's and his friends. They did it, thus it's their fault." Rosalie almost smiled at his simple statement, but couldn't bring herself to do something that would take any sort of happiness. What actually surprised her was that she felt no sort of enmity coming from any of her family. Not that she could tell as well as Jasper, but she could tell when they were mad at her.

"I just…I think I feel guilty, for always being so hostile towards Bella. She'd always been polite to me and I was just so rude. Even after we came back and I swore to be nicer, I still could have been nicer."

"…Well if it makes you feel better, I think you look very nice today." He said randomly… and it did make her feel a lot better, but she did not forget why they were going to Italia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CARLISLE AND ESME XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think he'll ever…?" Carlisle started, watching his adoptive son run ahead of them. He didn't know what to say. Edward's love was dead before their life together before they even got a chance to really know the meaning of forever.

"He loved her so much, Carlisle. I don't know." She sounded just as heart broken as Edward must have been. But his face and eyes revealed nothing.

"I know he did. That's why we think he may never…heal, if that makes sense." He murmured, eyes down. He didn't think he could face any of his family. He was sure they all felt just as guilty as he, but they had not befriended the enemy as he had.

"It makes perfect sense. It's as if someone stole his soul- though he may doubt he has or had one, I believe he did. And now with Bella gone, it's going to seem as if he doesn't. Oh, and Charlie, and Renée!" Esme whimpered, though not letting out any sob or letting her shoulders shake.

"I'm going to tell the kids to stop here. We're going to take a plane. I doubt Edward wants any company on the way there. Though he's already left us behind." Carlisle said, slowing down. Rosalie and Emmett caught up, but Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen.

"We're taking a plane. Where did Jasper and Alice go?" He asked in a monotone voice, almost as good as Edwards.

"They stopped running a while ago. I'm not sure. I think they ran off." Carlisle raised an eye brow at Emmett, but said nothing about it.

"Get to the air port and I'll meet you and Esme in Italy. I'm going to check on Jasper and Alice. Do you know if Alice was having a vision?"

"I think she may have been. She was muttering things." Rosalie intoned, though looking guilty.

"Thank you." With that he left, letting them run ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX EDWARD XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a relief when his family stopped thinking about guilt, _Her,_ sadness, and Edward. He was glad they all decided to take a plane. It was hard enough trying to block out Alice's visions and thoughts. He didn't want to know where he'd be in fifty years or even twenty minutes from then. All he wanted was to wring that little Ace kids neck and to tear him limb from limb. Then he would allow whatever was meant to happen, to happen.

Obviously he was never meant to be happy for long periods of time, for _She_ had been taken from him, and that was the only thing that could bring true happiness to him. So he would destroy whatever had caused him so much agony and to take away the only source of light in his dark being. A world without _Her _is merely a world full of dark angles, dark alleys, and pointless beings. One that Edward would rather not be in.

But _She_ had made him promise to never even think of that again. Even if he hadn't, it felt like he should honor that wish. Because if that's what _She _wanted, then that's what _She _shall get. _She_ because it was merely too painful to think of _Her_ name. _Her _beautiful name that _She_ had graciously allowed him to speak with love. And how lovely a name for a lovely person. Someone who could love with all her heart, and hate with her whole being. To have such a being torn from this earth was inhuman. And that's what Edward must be to kill the horrid things that had done such a thing to them. Inhuman.


	4. Ze End

Third Person

Till I say otherwise.

"Alice?!" Jasper asked, finding Alice in a dark corner of their basement at the Cullen house.

"Go away, Jasper. I can't tell you what I saw." She whimpered, curled in a ball."Why not?" He demanded, taking a step towards her. Her eyes focused on him entirely for a moment, and he saw that she was mostly confused, but felt her self-denial.

"Because, I just can't! If it's wrong…if it changes…" she shuddered. Jasper steeled himself and was beside her quickly, pulling her into his lap.

"Tell me what happened. We don't have to tell anyone." Alice leaned her head backwards, onto his shoulder, then began whispering her vision to him. He froze, not breathing. "How is that possible? That's…that must mean…."

"But I could be wrong. And I probably am. I mean…" She let out a sob, curling closer to him.

"That's not possible. But if you saw it, and it doesn't change, then what can we say?" He murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ace paced his 'room' impatiently. If things went the way he foreseen them going, then Edward would be here first, then his family. But the Seer wouldn't be here what so ever, because she saw what he seen. Or at least, part of it. She would know. But she wouldn't know what to do with it. Ace smiled to himself, thinking of everything he would cause. If it didn't happen, then they would never know- well, they would never know. And besides, the Volturi definitely needed to lose a few…members. Particularly Alec. He was quite the annoyance. Always trying to be big and bad, because he has a power that can cause destruction.

"Mine can cause destruction, too little boy." He whispered to himself. And anyways, he might join the Cullen clan after this, because really, he liked them. They seemed nice enough. They wouldn't like him, at first, because he brought this on, but they would get used to him. He would help sew up their worlds. It wouldn't be that hard,; he had the needle and thread in his fingers. "Three….two…..one."

"Ace, get downstairs! Edward is…you knew he was coming." Alec said, standing with his hand on the slowly crumbling door handle.

"I know I knew." He grinned and disappeared around the boy. His feet slid through rubble. Good, Edward was putting up a fight as Demetri and Felix tried to hold him down. He was going for Aro. Good boy. Ace smirked as he oh so casually threw Felix against the wall with his mind. Edward gave him a small glance that told him he was slightly appalled and slightly grateful. Oh well.

"Demetri." Ace said soothingly. The older vampire turned towards him slowly, eyes almost totally glazed over. Ace beckoned to him with one finger. "Do not touch any of the Cullen's or the Hales. You will watch from the back"

"I won't touch any of the Cullen's or Hales. I will watch from the back." He repeated in a dazed voice.

"Good boy." Ace danced towards where the others had barged in through a huge hole in the wall, courtesy of Mister E. Cullen. "He's going for Aro. I suggest taking out Marcus and Caius. They're going to be here in three….two…"

"Carlisle, so nice to see you again." Caius appeared, sneering. Ace bowed away as Carlisle stepped towards the man he considered a friend at one time. Marcus was suddenly in hand to hand combat with Emmett, the large one.

"What do you think you're doing??" Jane's squeaky voice demanded from behind him. He turned swiftly.

"Oh, Jane, dearest, why don't you take. A. Seat." He gestured to the couch that had been turned up and Jane's small body flew to it, splitting it in half. She was up in a flash, coming towards him in blind rage. She didn't even see his eyes change color. "Janey, do go take care of your brother. He's messing things up." She nodded and headed for him. Alec looked surprised that his sister was the one who came for him, but once she started using her power on him, he tried fighting back. Rosalie Hale was fighting Felix suddenly, and she was winning. Ace smiled

Aro was no where to be seen. Edward was no where to be seen. Ace furrowed his brow, thinking and listening.

'_Alright, old man, you're so going down.' _Emmett thought with a feral snarl. Ace grinned a little bit.

'_I don't want to do this old friend, but….'_ There was a sickening snap, and some tearing sounds. Ace winced and didn't look at Caius or Carlisle. Esme was helping them start a fire.

'_Take care of your brother. He's messing things up. Take care of your brother. He's messing things up. Take care of your brother. He's messing things up.' _Jane's mind was still easy to take care of.

Felix was down, dead, gone. The only ones left were Alec, Marcus, Demetri, and Jane. Ace sent out some thoughts to them, telling them to stop fighting, and to retreat.

'_**Listen to me. Go to the basement. Do not fight the Cullen's.'**_ He pushed the thought into their heads, gently so they would still live after he released them. The Cullen's stopped moving, because he told them to. Edward was still nowhere to be seen, and Aro was still alive. Ace could sense every 'life' in the building.

"Edward, come here please." Ace called. He wasn't under his control by much. He took just a little bit of power. He felt dead inside, for real, not just the vampiric way. "Don't fight them anymore. I need you to read your sisters- hang on."

'_**Oh, Alice, please, if you will? Jasper, please escort her, like a gentleman.'**_ Ace thought, waiting. They would be here soon, seeing as they were half way here, by the time he sent the thought. They were coming to help Edward, if possible. Now all they had to do was just be here. Alice's vision said enough.

They arrived soon enough, and Edward didn't move to greet them, but he wouldn't have if he wasn't in Ace's control, either.

"Alice, go back to your earlier vision." He paused, reading into her mind. "Yes, that one. Edward, read Alice's mind. Tell us all what you see. Or, better yet, just keep it to yourself." As Edward read into Alice's mind, as told, something in the air changed. The weight of it must have gotten heavier. And Ace sadly knew what that meant. He knew it was his turn to die. Aro suddenly appeared out of nowhere, not in Ace's control. Ace shot a small hand out, controlling him as well. He always fought.

"Now, Edward, as you see, there's no reason to go on like this. I will be gone soon, but I wanted to show you that some things ARE permanent, like _L/O/V/E._ You see? And of course, I wanted to make sure that things didn't go wrong. You may be immune to her blood, but some others are not. I see further into the future than your sister. Thus I knew how Bella would die." He let go of everyone except Aro. "So I took care of all of the details for you. She forgives you, of course." Ace turned to Aro, used his mind control to tell him to let the Cullen's go, and lay on his back on the ground. He could feel his life being siphoned away and he knew he'd done the right thing.

"Edward, just so you know, so you aren't bugged by this forever, I was born a vampire." He let them hang on to _that_ little tid-bit forever. Because it was true, and it would bug them for ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX EDWARD XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He froze when he felt Ace's 'life' fade from his mind and the room. Aro walked away, leaving the room in chaos. Or, for lack of better words, broken, stopped chaos. Edward stared at Alice as though she'd lost her mind. He heard that his family found this as an improvement from his impassive face earlier. Carlisle tensed up next to him, Esme let out a breath, Jasper was standing protectively next to Alice and Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen.

"Have your powers slipped? Are you losing your powers?" He asked quietly, in a hurt voice.

"No, Edward, but-"

"Then why are you trying to hurt me?" He hissed, backing away. Jasper snarled a little bit, but said nothing.

"I'm not, Edward, but-" The rest of the Cullen's gathered behind her, listening to the vision as Jasper explained it.

"How can you say you're not trying to hurt me when you show me things like that?! I know that's how it was supposed to happen! They-" he pointed harshly at the door in which the Volturi had disappeared "-screwed that up!" He yelled, almost shaking. Almost.

"I don't want to hurt you! Listen to yourself!" Alice sobbed, tiny body shaking completely. Jasper shot Edward a look.

"Yes, Edward, listen to yourself. She didn't do anything to you!" Emmett yelled, clearly not getting most of what was being screamed. Rosalie put a hand on Emmett's shoulder, trying to calm him carefully.

"Edward, Alice is just trying to help. The boy, didn't he say something about…about…" clearly she didn't know if she should say the name, or if she should just let it go. But then, Edward saw, his whole family froze, looks of surprise on their faces.

"S-see?" Alice whispered to them. Rosalie nodded mutely. Emmett's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. Esme had fallen sideways onto Carlisle, who's eyes were about the size of plates. Jasper didn't look too surprised but he was smirking a little. Edward felt ready to sob and start throwing things. That is, until he felt an equally cold hand on his shoulder.

"Don't blame them Edward." A soft, sweet voice said in his ear. That voice, the one he would never forget, the one he could pick out from a crowd of millions of people. The one he could never mistake.

"Oh please tell me that I'm not delusional." He murmured, putting the hand on his face. She laughed and came slowly around to the front of him.

"No, Edward, you're not. Ace explained it all, in a cryptic way, but explained it." Bella smiled, flashing too white, gleaming teeth, obviously coated with venom. Her eyes were red, but around the edges they were golden and black. Around her pupil was a ring of bright green. She was chalky pale, and her hair had gotten longer, and had all the vampiric features, but Edward could still see his Bella. He swept her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers, remembering that she could handle whatever he did now.

_Ace foresaw that a newborn vampire would be passing when Edward bit Bella. A bit of her blood would have dripped off of Edwards chin. The new born would get to Bella before Edward would know what to do. Bella would have died, and Edward would have been alone, depressed and broken. _

_The End_


End file.
